The New Hope
by Holyleef
Summary: Before an attack on IceClan a mother leaves her kit with twolegs to keep if safe. Now the kit has returned only to find that she is the future of all the clans survival plz real r&r!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Protect the kits! Protect the Elders! Protect the Queens! Protect IceClan!" a dark tom yowled. Cheers of agreement rang throughout the camp.

A gray she-cat sat listening to all this. She looked at her three kits sleeping peacefully in there warm nest. _Flarekit._ She thought. _I must save her. She is the future of this Clan._ She carefully went and grabbed the black kit by the scruff and silently padded out of camp. She knew where she must go.

She dashed across the damp forest ground. She sniffed the air. _No! DarkClan will not get Flarekit!_ The she-cat ran even faster until it felt as if she was flying. She approached Twolegplace. She ran toward one twoleg nest she knew very well. The Queen placed the small kit at the front of the nest.

"Good-bye, my young kit." She meowed sadly and then dashed off back into the forest as the massive DarkClan attacked the camp.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A black kitten sat on top of the fence awaiting her friend.

"Stephanie!" a tabby tom yelled. Stephanie looked over.

"Troy!" the kitten meowed excited. She hopped off her fence to greet her friend. "Look! My housefolk gave me a new collar!"

"Cool!" Troy exclaimed staring at the pink collar. "Come on! Lets go explore!"

"Ya!" Stephanie agreed as the two kitten padded off.

Stephanie stared up into the forest a bit later. "Come on! Or are you a scardy cat?" she teased Troy.

"Fine!" Troy said and ran into the forest with Stephanie close behind.

The black cat gazed up at all the trees and scents of animals. "Wow! It's even better than Mouse said it was!"

"Ya…" Troy said amazed. "Bet I can climb faster than you!" He said looking at a tree

"Can not!" Stephanie argued

"Can too!" Troy retorted.

"I'll show you!" Stephanie said and bolted up the tree with Troy close behind. The two cats climbed up the tree and reached the top. They stared out at the entire forest.

"Wow…" Troy said admiring the view.

Stephanie nodded to amazed to speak.

Then they heard a shuffling sound coming from the ground Trop looked down expecting to see a mouse or something. "Cats!" he gasped.

"What?" Stephanie asked and looked down. "Cats!" she said looking at the gray tabby cat and the white cat down below. "I didn't know that cats lived in the forest!"

Then the gray tabby looked up and saw them. "Hey! You two get down here!" he yowled

Stephanie followed the cats orders and so did Troy.

"Ha! There kittypets!" the white cat laughed.

The tabby looked at the white cat. "Yes Frostpaw they are." Then he turned toward Stephanie and Troy. "What are you doing here? Don't you know that this is IceClan territory?"

Stephanie looked at them confused. _IceClan? Territory? Where are their housefolk, how can they live out here alone?_

"Apparently not." Frostpaw sneered. "Can I take them back to their territory? I actually want my own apprentice mission, Grayheart?"

"Alright then, but be back by sunset." Grayheart said.

Frostpaw nodded, "Come on, kittypets." She said and led them away.

Stephanie and Troy followed the apprentice out to their home.


	3. Chapter 2

Frostpaw lead the two kittypets through the territory and back to the entrance of Twolegplace.

"I think you can find your way back to your twolegs from here," the apprentice meowed.

Stephanie nodded," Uh…thanks." She meowed and Troy and herself made their way back to their homes.

The black kittypet tossed and turned in her sleep….

_A gray she-cat carried her across the forest and to her new home. _

_Then the gray cat ran back to her home as a large group of cats attacked. She heard cats shouting and hissing at each other as they fought…._

She heard the shake of her food box and Stephanie awoke from sleep. She shook her head from the dream. The kitten padded over to her food bowl and ate the crunchy pellets. For some reason they did not taste as good as she remembered. She shrugged and padded outside to the garden.

She leapt up top the fence and looked out. She turned her head she heard someone padding along the fence. Stephanie saw Troy.

"Hey Troy." She meowed, sleepily, half yawning.

"You tired?" Troy asked.

"No..," She yawned," What makes you say that?"

"Bad dream again?" Her friend asked

"Yup…this fence is so comfy I think I will just sleep here…" Stephanie's voice trailed off as she fell asleep. She fell off the fence and into a puddle. Troy burst out with laughter.

"Not funny," Stephanie said and jumped back on the fence and started to shake the water off all over Troy, "Now that's funny!"

"I'm going to get you for that!" Troy shouted and Stephanie let out a squeal as Troy started to chase her.

Unknowingly the two kittypets had gone back into the forest and where fast approaching IceClan camp. As they barged into camp all the cats stared at the two kittypets until one brown elder shouted, "Invasion!" and the whole clan was in a riot.

Then Stephanie saw a gray and white tom yowl loudly and the whole clan stared at him.

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" He asked.

"Fallenstar!" a familiar white she-cat said," These are the two kittypets Grayheart and I found yesterday!"

"Really…" Fallenstar meowed looking down at Stephanie and Troy, " I have made my decision and the kittypets will have to make the choice. Either join IceClan or leave and never come back."

A wave of shock broke through the clan.

"I know you are confused, we are weaker since our battle with DarkClan and they are pushing the borders with us and there may be another fight. We cannot risk losing more cats so we need even more." Fallenstar said looking at his clan and then down to the kittypets again, "So would you like to join?"

Stephanie was bewildered. For some reason it sounded like a good idea. It felt like she… _belonged _here.

Troy turned to look at her, "Step-" he started but she yelled out,

"Yes!"

Fallenstar looked pleased, Troy looked shocked as the rest of the clan. But Troy's face changed to a determined look," Count me in too!"

"It is settled then. Your apprentice ceremony shall be help right now." Fallenstar meowed and the clan pushed the two cats in the front. A gray cat whispered something to Fallenstar and he nodded. " By naming apprentice we show that IceClan will survive and remain strong." He looked at Stephanie and Troy, "From this moment until you have earned your warrior name, Stephanie will be known as Flarepaw and Troy will be known as Sunpaw." He looked at his warriors, "Mistyclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice, Flarepaw shall be your apprentice. And Squirrelpelt, you trained Bluepetal well, you shall mentor Sunpaw."

The clan cheered, "Flarepaw! Sunpaw! Flarepaw! Sunpaw!"

"That concludes this meeting." Fallenstar meowed and the clan disassembled leaving only Flarepaw, Sunpaw, Mistyclaw, Squirrelpelt and Fallenstar. He leaped down from the large stone and over to the new apprentices. With one swipe of his claws both of Flarepaw's and Sunpaw's collar broke off.

"There now you will be accepted to the clan." Fallenstar meowed and padded away.


	4. Chapter 3

Someone poked Flarepaw as she slept. She let out a groan.

"Come on, Flarepaw, Mistyclaw and Squirrelpelt are taking us hunting" Sunpaw meowed and started to drag her out of the nest.

After that ordeal was over Flarepaw and Sunpaw where happily following after their mentors. It had been a moon since the two former kittypets had joined IceClan. They where adjusting well to the clan except their denmate, Frostpaw, seemed to hate them. For some reason Flarepaw still felt as if she belonged here in the forest, in IceClan.

She was also a great hunter, like her mentor. Also, she had most of the characteristics of her mentor. Flarepaw didn't think that anyone else noticed but she did and she thought it was odd.

Anyway the small group made their way to the territory and started to sniff for prey. Flarepaw had perfected the hunting crouch while Sunpaw had yet to. Flarepaw thought that the prey was the best thing ever but, Sunpaw, enjoyed it yes, but was as happy about it as he seemed with his kittypet food.

Anyway Flarepaw scented a vole and crouched down ready to hunt it down. With Squirrelpelt helping Sunpaw Mistyclaw was Flarepaw's only audience. The new apprentice walked slowly and quietly across the ground. It wasn't until she got close enough that she realized that there was three voles. She smiled and licked her lips. Then she darted forward catching one in her teeth, another as it tried to fly away with her claws and then pelt swiftly after the last one, catching it just before it made its escape.

"Excellent!" Mistyclaw praised her apprentice as she trotted back with her prizes.

"Thanks," Flarepaw meowed.

The two mentors and apprentices padded back into camp. On the way back Flarepaw had caught a mouse and squirrel making her grand total five while Sunpaw had only caught one rabbit. Although Flarepaw thought it was great because of how fast he was.

"FIRE RUN!" someone yelled waking Flarepaw from her sleep. She smelled the some and then saw the flames as she darted out of the den. The Elder's den was on fire!

"Get the kits and elders to safety!" Fallenstar yelled to Flarepaw, Sunpaw and Frostpaw. They nodded and each grabbed a kit and also guiding the elder's out of camp. As the cats got to the safe place far from camp Fallenstar did a head count.

"Where's Mistyclaw?" Fallenstar yelled over his clan. No answer. "Mistyclaw!" he yowled this time and still no answer. "Lionmane! Take Grayheart and Bluepe" Flarepaw cut his off.

"She's my mentor! I want to go too!" she yelled.

"It might be wise, she can get into small places." Lionmane agreed.

Fallenstar nodded, "Alright, take Grayheart, Bluepetal, and Flarepaw, Go now!"

The small patrol darted off I the direction of camp. All they could smell was the smoke and all they could hear was the crackling of the branches.

"Spread out but don't get caught in the fire!" Lionmane ordered and the patrol did as he said.

Flarepaw was getting her hopes down looking for so long until she saw Mistyclaw under some fallen branches. She was ashy and was coughing badly. Flarepaw got the branched off of her.

"Mistyclaw!" Flarepaw cried.

"Flarepaw…"Mistyclaw's voice sounded raspy, "Listen to me-" she stooped as she started to cough violently. "I need to tell you something… in case I die.."

"Don't talk like that!"Flarepaw said, "You won't die!"

"Flarepaw..." Mistyclaw's voice was getting weaker. "I'm your…*COUGH*… mother…"She manged to say before she closed her eyes and blacked out.

"What?"it was not time for questions. "Mistyclaw!Mistyclaw! Wake up!" she yowled for help. Then she wirled around as she heard a large branch crack and fall down ontop of the mother and daughter.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey people! Guess what? The New Hope is back in production! Just a little Christmas present ^^. Im going to try to upload at least 3 chapters this week..wish me luck ^^

Flarepaw blinked open her eyes. It was dark. The fire was out, but she was stuck underneath branches with her _mother. _Mistyclaw had just said that she was Flarepaw's mother. _Mother?How? I never remember her...I don't even remember my own mother..._she thought. Then she realized it was not the time to think about that. The branches were on top of her and were heavy. At least Mistyclaw was safe. She was jumped on top of her mentor to protect her from the debrie. She wondered if anyone was looking for her. Well of course they would be but how long until they got here?

Flarepaw listened to Mistyclaw's breathing it was faint and raspy. Mistyclaw needed a medicine cat and fast. Flarepaw yelled out for help hoping that someone would come to her rescue. She waited several heartbeats and didnt hear anyone or scent anyone. She needed to get Mistyclaw out of here. She pushed up the branches with her back. But it was no use.

"Flarepaw?Mistyclaw?" she heard someone call. It was Lionmane.

"Lionmane!Under the branches quick, Mistyclaw is dieing!" Flarepaw shouted franticly. Lionmane started to dig away the branches and once they were gone Flarepaw pulled Mistyclaw out and set her down. She helped Mistyclaw onto Lionmane's back and they padded back to camp.

Flarepaw was trying not to show it, but she was weak and hurt. Her back hurt from the branches being ontop of her and she think she twisted her paw. When she darted to protect Mistyclaw. She tried to act as normal as possible though as they padded into the temporary camp.

R&R plz!


End file.
